1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separator of a solid polymer type fuel cell (or a solid polymer electrolyte fuel cell) used as a small scale fuel cell, and relates particularly to a sealing material for such a separator which can be used for extended periods and also offers superior moldability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel cells display many excellent properties, including being almost entirely free of natural resource depleting fossil fuels, generating very little noise during power generation, and displaying superior energy recovery rates when compared with other power generation sources. Consequently, the development of such fuel cells for comparatively small power generation plants for buildings or factories is being actively pursued, and in some cases this technology is already in use. Amongst fuel cells, solid polymer fuel cells operate at a lower temperature than other fuel cells and are consequently less likely to suffer corrosion on the surface of the component materials which make up the cell, and moreover are also capable of comparatively large current discharge considering their low operating temperature, and as such are attracting considerable attention, not only for household cogeneration, but also as potential energy sources to replace internal combustion engines in vehicles.
Amongst the components required to construct such a solid polymer fuel cell, a separator typically comprises a flat plate with a plurality of parallel channels formed in either both sides or one side of the plate, and this separator performs the function of transmitting the electricity generated at a gas diffusion electrode inside the fuel cell to an external point, as well as the function of draining water generated within the channels during the power generation process. Furthermore, the channels formed in the separator also act as fluid passages for the reactant gas flowing into the fuel cell. With the ongoing reductions in the size of fuel cells, a plurality of these type of fuel cell separators may be layered together, and in such cases, in order to seal the edges of the plurality of separators, a separator sealing material which displays excellent durability and can withstand prolonged use is required.
Packing materials formed from various types of resin are being investigated as potential separator sealing materials, although silicone rubber sealing materials, which offer superior properties of moldability, heat resistance and elasticity, are the most widely used. Amongst such silicone rubbers, addition curing type silicone resins are typically used due to their superior moldability, although they are somewhat unsatisfactory in terms of maintaining elasticity over prolonged periods. Particularly in the case of fuel cell separator packing materials, attempts have been made to ensure the maintenance of a good seal within an acidic aqueous solution by suppressing the compression set to a low value, but suppressing the compression set has proved difficult.
The present invention takes the above factors in consideration, with an object of providing a sealing material for a solid polymer fuel cell separator which displays excellent moldability, heat resistance and elasticity, has a compression set within air and within an acidic aqueous solution which can be suppressed to a low value, and produces an excellent seal, particularly in an acidic aqueous solution.
As a result of intensive research aimed at resolving the issues described above, the inventors of the present invention discovered that the above problems could be resolved by using a type of material described below, and were hence able to complete the present invention.
In other words, the present invention is a material for sealing the edges on at least one side of a solid polymer fuel cell separator, comprising
(A) 100 parts by weight of an organopolysiloxane with at least two alkenyl groups bonded to silicon atoms within each molecule,
(B) 0.1 to 30 parts by weight of an organohydrogenpolysiloxane with at least two hydrogen atoms bonded to silicon atoms within each molecule,
(C) 10 to 50 parts by weight of a fumed silica with a specific surface area of 50 to 250 m2/g which has undergone surface treatment with at least two different surface treatment agents, and
(D) an effective quantity of an addition reaction catalyst.
As follows is a more detailed description of the present invention.
A sealing material for a solid polymer fuel cell separator of the present invention incorporates the constituents (A) through (D), and each of these constituents is described in detail below.
[Constituent (A)]
In the present invention, the constituent (A) is an organopolysiloxane with at least two alkenyl groups bonded to silicon atoms within each molecule, and should preferably have a structure represented by an average composition formula (1) shown below.
R1aSiO(4xe2x88x92a)/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
wherein, R1 represents identical or different unsubstituted or substituted monovalent hydrocarbon groups of 1 to 10, and preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and a represents a positive number of 1.5 to 2.8, and preferably 1.8 to 2.5, and even more preferably 1.95 to 2.05.
Suitable examples of the monovalent hydrocarbon groups represented by the aforementioned R1 group include alkyl groups such as methyl groups, ethyl groups, propyl groups, isopropyl groups, butyl groups, isobutyl groups, tert-butyl groups, pentyl groups, neopentyl groups, hexyl groups, cyclohexyl groups, octyl groups, nonyl groups and decyl groups; aryl groups such as phenyl groups, tolyl groups, xylyl groups and naphthyl groups; aralkyl groups such as benzyl groups, phenylethyl groups and phenylpropyl groups; alkenyl groups such as vinyl groups, allyl groups, propenyl groups, isopropenyl groups, butenyl groups, hexenyl groups, cyclohexenyl groups, and octenyl groups; as well as groups in which either a portion of, or all of the hydrogen atoms in the above groups have been substituted with either a halogen atom such as fluorine, bromine or chlorine, or a cyano group, such as chloromethyl groups, chloropropyl groups, bromoethyl groups, trifluoropropyl groups and cyanoethyl groups. However, at least two of the R1 groups must be alkenyl groups (preferably of 2 to 8 carbon atoms, and even more preferably of 2 to 6 carbon atoms), and examples of such alkenyl groups include those described above.
Within the R1 groups of the constituent (A), the molar ratio of alkenyl groups bonded to silicon atoms relative to other non-alkenyl unsubstituted or substituted monovalent hydrocarbon groups bonded to silicon atoms, in other words, alkenyl groups/non-alkenyl unsubstituted or substituted monovalent hydrocarbon groups
should preferably be a ratio from 0.0001 to 0.02. If the molar ratio of alkenyl groups relative to other hydrocarbon groups is less than 0.0001, then the rubber hardness is insufficient and a satisfactory seal cannot be achieved, whereas at molar ratios exceeding 0.02, the cross linking density becomes too high, and the rubber becomes brittle. These alkenyl groups may be bonded to the silicon atoms at the terminals of the molecular chain, or bonded as pendent groups to non-terminal silicon atoms within the molecular chain, or alternatively bonded to both types of silicon atoms. The structure of the organopolysiloxane should be essentially a straight chain structure, although structures with partial branching or cyclic structures may also be used. There are no particular restrictions on the molecular weight, and materials from low viscosity liquid form materials through to high viscosity gums may be used, although in order to ensure a rubber like elastic body on curing, a viscosity at 25xc2x0 C. of at least 100 mPa.s is required, with typical values being from 100 to 1,000,000 mPa.s, and values of 500 to 100,000 mPa.s being particularly desirable.
[Constituent (B)]
In the present invention, an organohydrogenpolysiloxane of the constituent (B) functions as a curing agent (in other words, a cross linking agent) for curing a composition of the present invention, with the silicon atom bonded hydrogen atoms (SiH groups) within the molecule undergoing a hydrosilylation addition reaction with the silicon atom bonded alkenyl groups within the constituent (A), and should preferably have a structure represented by an average composition formula (2) shown below.
R2eHfSiO(4xe2x88x92exe2x88x92f)/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2) 
wherein, R2 represents identical or different unsubstituted or substituted monovalent hydrocarbon groups of 1 to 10 carbon atoms. Furthermore, e and f represent positive numbers which satisfy requirements that e is from 0.7 to 2.1, f is from 0.001 to 1.0, and e+f is from 0.8 to 3.0.
The organohydrogenpolysiloxane of the constituent (B) must have at least two, and preferably three or more, hydrogen atoms bonded to silicon atoms (in other words, SiH groups) within each molecule, with 2 to 200 of such groups being preferred, and 3 to 100 groups being even more desirable. There are no particular restrictions on the molecular structure of the organohydrogenpolysiloxane of the constituent (B), and straight chain, cyclic, branched, or three dimensional network type structures can be used. Furthermore, the number of silicon atoms (or the degree of polymerization) is typically within a range from 2 to 200, with values of 4 to 100 being preferred.
Specific examples of this type of organohydrogenpolysiloxane include methylhydrogenpolysiloxane with both terminals blocked with trimethylsiloxy groups, dimethylsiloxane/methylhydrogensiloxane copolymers with both terminals blocked with trimethylsiloxy groups, dimethylpolysiloxane with both terminals blocked with dimethylhydrogensiloxy groups, dimethylsiloxane/methylhydrogensiloxane copolymers with both terminals blocked with dimethylhydrogensiloxy groups, methylhydrogensiloxane/diphenylsiloxane copolymers with both terminals blocked with trimethylsiloxy groups, methylhydrogensiloxane/diphenylsiloxane/dimethylsiloxane copolymers with both terminals blocked with trimethylsiloxy groups, copolymers formed from (CH3)2HSiO/1/2 units and SiO4/2 units, copolymers formed from (CH3)2HSiO1/2 units, SiO4/2 units and (C6H5)SiO3/2 units, and copolymers formed of (CH3)2HSiO1/2 units, (CH3)3SiO1/2 units and SiO4/2 units.
The molar ratio of Sixe2x80x94H groups within the constituent (B) relative to alkenyl groups bonded to silicon atoms within the constituent (A), in other words, Sixe2x80x94H groups/alkenyl groups should preferably be a ratio from 0.8 to 3.0, with ratios from 1.0 to 3.0 being particularly preferred. If this molar ratio is less than 0.8 or greater than 3.0, then the compression set increases and the seal produced becomes unsatisfactory. Furthermore, the amount of the constituent (B) incorporated in a composition of the present invention should be from 0.1 to 30 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the constituent (A), with amounts from 0.2 to 20 parts by weight being preferred.
[Constituent (C)]
The constituent (C) of the present invention, which comprises a fumed silica which has undergone surface treatment with at least two different surface treatment agents, is an essential constituent for providing the silicone rubber with sufficient strength, and not overly reducing the compression set, particularly in acidic aqueous solutions.
Examples of suitable surface treatment agents include any of the common materials such as silane coupling agents, titanate based treatment agents and fatty acid esters, although surface treatment agents selected from the materials (a) to (d) described below are preferred.
(a): Siloxane Oligomers
Suitable examples of these materials include straight chain organosiloxane oligomers with both terminals blocked with trimethylsiloxy groups, straight chain siloxane oligomers with both terminals blocked with silanol groups or alkoxy groups, straight chain siloxane oligomers incorporating pendent silanol groups within the molecular chain, and oily or resin type siloxane oligomers with branched structures formed from RSiO3/2 units (where R represents a monovalent hydrocarbon group such as an alkyl group or an alkenyl group) and SiO4/2 , units. In this description, a siloxane oligomer refers to a low grade polymer comprising typically 2 to 50, and preferably 2 to 20, and even more preferably 2 to 10 siloxane units.
(b): Organochlorosilanes and Partial Hydrolysis Condensates Thereof
Suitable examples of these materials include trimethylchlorosilane, dimethyldichlorosilane, vinyltrichlorosilane, diphenyldichlorosilane, methyltrichlorosilane, methylvinyldichlorosilane, vinyldimethylchlorosilane, as well as partial hydrolysis condensates of one, or two or more of such materials.
(c): Organoalkoxysilanes and Partial Hydrolysis Condensates Thereof
Suitable examples of these materials include methyltrimethoxysilane, dimethyldimethoxysilane, methyltriethoxysilane, vinyltrimethoxysilane, vinyltriethoxysilane, vinyltriacetoxysilane, allyltrimethoxysilane, phenyltrimethoxysilane, propyltrimethoxysilane, xcex3-methacryloxypropyltrimethoxysilane, as well as partial hydrolysis condensates of one, or two or more of such materials.
(d): Organosilazanes and Partial Hydrolysis Condensates Thereof
Suitable examples of these materials include hexamethyldisilazane, divinyltetramethyldisilazane, tetravinyldimethyldisilazane, octamethyltrisilazane, as well as partial hydrolysis condensates of one, or two or more of such materials.
There are no particular restrictions on the surface treatment method, and the untreated silica may be treated directly and simultaneously with two different surface treatment agents, or may be treated in a two step process. Furthermore, the two different surface treatment agents may be added either at the time of mixing, or following the mixing, of the silica with the silicone oil or gum of the constituent (A), with the surface treatment agents added either simultaneously or in a two step process. Alternatively, the fumed silica could be treated directly with one surface treatment agent, and the other surface treatment agent then added at the time of mixing with the silicone oil. These surface treatment agents may bond strongly through reaction with the fumed silica, or may simply undergo a physical adsorption to the silica.
The specific surface area of the fumed silica (as measured by BET methods) should be from 50 to 250 m2/g, and preferably from 80 to 220 m2/g, and even more preferably from 100 to 220 m2/g, both prior to, and following surface treatment. At specific surface area values less than 50 m2/g, insufficient rubber strength is achieved for a sealing material, whereas at values exceeding 250 m2/g, the compression set increases and the quality of the seal produced deteriorates.
The amount of this type of surface treated fumed silica used should be from 10 to 50 parts by weight, and preferably 10 to 40 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the constituent (A). At amounts less than 10 parts by weight insufficient rubber strength is achieved, whereas at amounts exceeding 50 parts by weight, the compression set increases and the quality of the seal produced deteriorates.
[Constituent (D)]
Suitable examples of the addition reaction catalyst of the constituent (D) include platinum black, platinum (II) chloride, chloroplatinic acid, reaction products of chloroplatinic acid and monohydric alcohols, complexes of chloroplatinic acid and olefins, platinum bisacetoacetate, as well as palladium based catalysts and rhodium based catalysts. This addition reaction catalyst is used in quantities which offer effective catalytic action. Specifically, weight referenced quantities of 0.1 to 1,000 ppm, and preferably 0.5 to 500 ppm, more preferably 1 to 200 ppm, are used relative to the combined weight of the constituent (A) and the constituent (B).
[Other Constituents]
Where necessary, other additives may also be included in a composition of the present invention, including fillers such as fine silica powders and calcium carbonate, reinforcing agents such as silicone based resins and organopolysiloxane resins with a three-dimensional network structure formed of R1SiO3/2 units and/or SiO4/2 units, and optionally R13SiO1/2 units and R12SiO2/2 units where, in the formulas representing the units, R1 each are as defined above, and conductive agents such as carbon black conductive zinc oxide and metallic powders, hydrosilylation reaction retarding agents such as nitrogen containing compounds and acetylene compounds, phosphorus compounds, nitrile compounds, carboxylates, tin compounds, mercury compounds and sulfur compounds, reagents for improving the heat resistance such as iron oxide and cerium oxide, internal mold releasing agents such as dimethylsilicone oil, adhesion imparting agents, and thixotropic agents.
[Sealing Material, Sealing Method]
A sealing material of the present invention may be used in a similar manner to a typical curable silicone rubber composition, where the aforementioned constituents are separated into two liquids comprising, for example, the constituent (A) and the constituent (D) in one liquid, and the constituent (B) and the constituent (C) in the other, and the two liquids are then mixed together at the time of use. Furthermore, the constituents could also be mixed together in a single liquid composition with a small amount of a curing inhibitor added, or alternatively could also be used as a cured product.
In the case in which a sealing material comprising the aforementioned constituents (A) through (D) is used in a solid polymer fuel cell separator, then at least one edge of the separator is sealed, either by applying an uncured liquid form sealing material to the required sections using dipping, coating, screen printing or insertion molding, or alternatively by molding the sealing material into an appropriately shaped cured product.